Como um Balão
by Meriu
Summary: Os balões são reflexos dos humanos. Os humanos são como balões. Oneshot - UA - Para Prisma-san.


_Disclaimer: _Naruto não me pertence e sim ao Kishimoto-san. Caso contrário, o mangá definitivamente viraria um semi-shoujo... õ.o

_Nota:_ One-shot UA dedicada à Prisma-san! \o/

--------------------------------------------------------------

_**Como um Balão**_

Sob o céu azul e o sol presente, sentado em um banco em meio a um parque, encontrava-se um rapaz de postura ereta, longos cabelos castanhos presos em alinho, cabeça erguida, olhos brancos, sérios e expressão impassível.

Em um dos raros momentos de folga em sua vida atribulada, a figura característica de Hyuuga Neji – para qualquer um que o conhecesse, fosse amigos, parentes ou mesmo pessoas que tivessem, por ventura, cruzado com ele enquanto exercia o seu ofício de médico –, assistia o movimento constante daquela manhã de sábado.

Perto do lago, as famílias e casais se sentavam, fazendo piqueniques ou apenas apreciando os patos que ali se encontravam. Em meio aos caminhos, pessoas corriam e andavam – fosse a pé, de bicicleta ou patins –, idosos conversavam e jogavam go e xadrez. Adultos observavam as crianças que brincavam, carregando consigo balões coloridos que estavam sendo distribuídos gratuitamente – uma vez que não vira uma criança sequer carregando uma nota ou pedindo efusivamente ao pai ou a mãe – por uma jovem de cabelos castanhos presos em dois coques, próxima da fonte central.

Suspirou, deixando uma expressão cansada se abater sobre os olhos de pérola opaca.

Neji tinha 27 anos, já há três se formara em medicina, com as melhores notas na graduação, mestrado e doutorado, além de louvor durante o curto período de residência. Trabalhava no hospital que era liderado por seu tio, Hiashi, e sempre fora considerado um gênio, não só por entender tudo e aprender com rapidez, mas também por sempre ter sido um exemplo de profissional.

Ao vestir seu jaleco, o Hyuuga não se deixava abater perante os problemas, contornando-os e guardando-os até o fim, apenas permitindo que eles se libertassem quando tudo estivesse resolvido e o doutor se visse, enfim, sozinho em seu apartamento.

Uma habilidade que poucos possuíam, mas pela qual Neji pagara um caro preço.

Ano após ano, dia após dia, minuto após minuto, plantão após plantão, convivendo com aquela frieza e racionalidade, estas acabaram por se tornar parte integrante do gênio, fazendo o lado profissional aflorar a tal ponto que o emocional se perdeu em algum momento. Para o médico, ver pessoas sorrir de alegria após uma recuperação ou chorar de tristeza perante a morte, assistir o "renascer", "sobreviver", "lutar" e "morrer" se tornara nada mais do que o dia-a-dia de seu cotidiano tedioso.

O interesse que as pessoas lhe proporcionavam, tal como sua emoção, pouco a pouco desaparecera.

E em meio a todos aqueles problemas que abalavam o jovem médico, ao viver uma vida tão regrada e constante, carregando nas costas aquele título de gênio e os conseqüentes olhares invejosos, ambiciosos e esperançosos sobre ele, Neji passou a se sentir sufocado, preso. Uma gaiola invisível que o fazia, cada vez mais, se perguntar o porque de levar aquela vida, o porque de ser médico.

O Hyuuga franziu o cenho, pensativo. Os motivos ele sabia em algum lugar de seu subconsciente, contudo, por mais que forçasse a memória, o tempo parecia tê-los guardado muito bem, tal como os sentimentos que poderiam tê-lo feito tomar a decisão de escolher a carreira médica.

Havia algo relacionado ao seu pai, porém...

As análises pessoais foram bruscamente interrompidas quando uma sombra surgiu sobre o moreno. Seus olhos se voltaram para cima encontrando não o azul do céu, mas o colorido de balões de borracha translúcidos que flutuavam em seu campo de visão.

Com frieza, o médico fitou a figura que segurava os balões, deparando-se com a mesma moça que até instantes atrás se encontrava próxima do chafariz, distribuindo balões para as crianças que passavam.

A mulher aproximadamente de sua idade – talvez mais velha, talvez mais nova – de cabelos castanhos, que se encontravam presos em dois coques – um de cada lado da cabeça –, fitava-no com os olhos de mesma cor dos cabelos, enquanto carregava um sorriso no rosto comum – que apesar de tudo tinha algo de misterioso –, estendendo-lhe cerca de uma dúzia de barbantes aos quais as quase-esferas coloridas e flutuantes se encontravam amarradas.

O médico permaneceu encarando-a, agora intrigado.

"O senhor poderia segurar estes balões para mim?" – questionou a morena, aparentando estar sem graça – "Faz algumas horas que eu quero arrumar os cadarços dos meus tênis, mas as crianças não pararam de chegar. Se alguma aparecer, basta você entregar um dos balões." – pediu, sorrindo gentilmente.

'_Porque raios você vem pedir justo para mim?',_ foi a primeira pergunta que veio à mente do médico, mas que, diferente de seus pensamentos, simplesmente deu de ombros, segurando com a mão esquerda as linhas que a moça lhe oferecia.

"Muito obrigada." – agradeceu a jovem dos balões, sentando-se ao lado direito do Hyuuga, retirando das costas uma mochila para colocá-la próxima de seus pés.

Lentamente, com um certo ar despreocupado, a morena passou a ajeitar os cadarços que passavam pelo tênis esporte. O médico, por sua vez, fixara o olhar reto, segurando os balões com o rosto rígido em seriedade. E talvez – só talvez – por isso mesmo nenhuma criança ousou se aproximar.

Os olhos castanhos se moveram discretamente dos cadarços para o que segurava os balões, voltando então para o tênis.

"Sabe, balões são objetos realmente incríveis." – comentou a de coques, de repente, puxando com força as duas pontas do cadarço.

Mesmo que nada tivesse sido proferido, o olhar de Neji se voltou para a dona dos balões, parecendo perguntar o significado daquela frase dita. A mulher, por sua vez, compreendeu perfeitamente aquela questão expressa nos olhos brancos.

"Apesar de não parecer, balões são um reflexo e tanto dos humanos, por isso digo que eles são incríveis." – explicou, com um sorriso divertido.

O cenho do Hyuuga se franziu, voltando o olhar para a nuvem colorida sobre sua cabeça e, então, para a moça de olhos castanhos. Ele definitivamente não via nenhuma semelhança entre aquele monte de látex colorido e a figura humana.

Após dar dois laços no cadarço, a de coques levantou a mochila que jazia aos seus pés, retirando um balão branco-pérola vazio e um pequeno botijão de gás hélio, usando-o para encher o invólucro até então sem ar. Amarrou a ponta levemente com rapidez, sem se preocupar em colocar uma corda, estendendo-o frente ao Hyuuga.

"Quando você o olha, o que você vê a princípio?" – questionou, calmamente, referindo-se ao balão.

Os olhos brancos fitaram rapidamente o objeto, pouco além de alguns segundos.

"Nada." – respondeu, indiferente – "Borracha e um ponto luminoso." – retificou.

E perante aquela resposta seca, diferente do que ele – e qualquer um – poderia supor, um sorriso se abriu no rosto da morena.

"Exato. Nada, apenas o balão e este ponto luminoso na superfície." – concordou, divertida, recebendo um olhar intrigado em resposta – "Quando olhamos para essas pessoas no parque. O que elas são para nós? Ô que elas representam para nós em um primeiro momento?" – questionou, fitando-o com certa expectativa.

O olhar do médico se manteve intrigado, sem que este nada dissesse.

"Simples!" – exclamou, sorridente – "Pessoas não significam nada para nós, da mesma forma que nós não significamos nada para elas. Somos todos apenas mais um corpo em formato humano no meio dos milhões que existem." – respondeu, fitando o balão branco que segurava – "Se não possuímos laços com as pessoas ou não sabemos nada sobre estas, as únicas coisas que podem vir a nos chamar a atenção para estes desconhecidos, são pequenos pontos luminosos." – explicou, passando levemente o dedo sobre o reflexo do sol que se mostrava naquele balão.

Então ela pausou, voltando o olhar para o médico.

"Por exemplo, na hora que você me viu, aposto que o que mais lhe chamou a atenção foi o fato de eu estar com esses balões," – e seu indicador apontou para os objetos coloridos que Neji segurava – "e os meus coques." – disse, indicando então seu próprio penteado.

O Hyuuga assentiu, um tanto quanto surpreso internamente, fazendo-a sorrir, divertida.

"Porém, da mesma forma que nenhum ser humano se resume apenas ao corpo e pequenos atrativos, o balão também não pode ser resumido apenas como borracha e pontos luminosos." – afirmou, prosseguindo a explanação – "Olhe mais uma vez, com atenção." – pediu, colocando a bexiga branca sobre a mão direita do que lhe fazia o favor.

E enquanto a moça retornou sua atenção ao outro par de tênis cujo cadarço ainda se encontrava desamarrado, os olhos brancos se fixaram na figura de látex, procurando mais alguma coisa para ser vista.

"Reflexos." – observou, por fim, sem alterar a seriedade – "Meu reflexo." – acrescentou.

A morena sorriu, perante a constatação.

"Seu reflexo. Um tanto quanto distorcido, mas ainda assim, o seu reflexo?" – questionou, vendo-o assentir – "Então podemos dizer comparativamente que se a borracha e o ponto luminoso é a visão daqueles que não conhecemos, então esse reflexo distorcido, nada mais é como aqueles que te conhecem eventualmente te vêem." – disse, calmamente.

E mais uma vez franziu o cenho do médico se franziu, enquanto a morena sorria, divertida.

"Ao conhecer uma pessoa mais a fundo a ponto de saber gostos, trejeitos e afins, o que você acaba carregando é um reflexo, um tanto quanto distorcido, daquela pessoa." – explicou – "Afinal, nenhuma pessoa conhece outra cem por cento e, muito menos, ninguém se resume a algumas dezenas de opções. Sempre há algo novo para ser acrescentado ou alterado, além de verdades e mentiras existentes, tornando o reflexo mais ou menos próximo, mas nunca de fato chegando a ponto de ser o real." – ponderou, terminando de arrumar o cadarço.

Com as sobrancelhas arqueadas em surpresa, o Hyuuga se voltou da de coques para o balão branco em sua mão, voltando-se novamente para a morena.

Como é que alguém conseguia enxergar isso tudo naquela esfera deforme feita de borracha?

"Um balão é bem mais complexo do que parece." – observou o médico, com um certo desdém.

Ela sorriu em resposta, gentilmente.

"Sim e, ao mesmo tempo, nem tanto." – replicou – "Como eu disse, balões são reflexos dos humanos." – relembrou – "E os humanos, assim como podem ser extremamente complexos, possuem em si características que são um tanto quanto simples. O mesmo ocorre com os balões." – afirmou, divertida.

E diferente das outras vezes, junto do cenho franzido de Neji, veio sua voz.

"Como?" – questionou, fazendo a de coques sorrir mais uma vez.

"Vejamos..." – e após dar dois laços no cadarço, ela se levantou, pegando da mochila alguns balões coloridos murchos, colocando-os dentro de uma pequena sacola, junto de um funil – "Espere um pouco" – pediu, saindo dali em seguida.

Passados alguns minutos a dona dos balões voltou, carregando consigo a sacola, agora cheia.

"Há inúmeros tipos e tamanhos de pessoas." – explanou, retirando da sacola os balões de cores diferentes.

Todos se encontravam agora cheios: alguns mais, outros menos; alguns com aspectos mais arredondados, outros mais irregulares.

"Algumas pessoas são realmente rudes, duras, a ponto de com um toque mais forte, até mesmo machucar." – e ela segurou uma das bexigas, jogando-a sobre o banco que fez um sonoro barulho de pedra batendo contra pedra, provavelmente o conteúdo daquele balão – "Outras pessoas são mais maleáveis e sabem se moldar de acordo com a situação, sem perder sua integridade fixa." – disse, retirando a esfera de látex branca da mão de Neji, colocando outra que, a medida que ele a moldava, esta adquiria a forma que ele mandava.

Pelos pequenos grãos que se encontravam no bico do balão, com certeza era areia que havia ali.

"Há aquelas que são o exato oposto da primeira. Deixam-se levar, são molengas, mas 'gentis'." – sorriu, retirando o balão de areia, substituindo-o por outro que parecia possuir parte água e um pouco de ar, o gelado da água era realmente interessante – "Porém, mesmo com esse jeito meio incerto, elas não são problema, principalmente quando comparadas com aquelas pessoas que são traiçoeiras." – observou, de pé, brincando levianamente com uma bexiga na mão direita – "Pessoas que quando você menos espera..." – e com força, a de coques lançou a bexiga sobre o chão um pouco longe de ambos, estourando-a, espalhando água pelo solo – "...te atacam pelas costas e deixam marcas que podem até sumir, mas levam tempo." – disse, sorrindo com certa melancolia.

A morena fitou o balão branco que segurava entre os dedos da mão esquerda.

"Ah! Claro!" – exclamou, com um sorriso divertido, elevando o balão branco até a sua frente – "Não podemos também esquecer daquelas pessoas que com um simples ato..." – e, delicadamente, a dona dos balões desfez o nó de borracha, aspirando um pouco do gás hélio – "Podem-deixar-as-pessoas-meio-alteradas." – constatou, sua voz saindo rápida e fina, fazendo-a, ao fim, gargalhar da própria voz.

Neji abriu um meio sorriso perante aquele riso doce e a voz engraçada que saiu da boca da de olhos castanhos e que, ele não pode deixar de lembrar, parecia muito um daqueles esquilos detetives, ou o Tico ou o Teco, falando.

Os dedos ágeis novamente deram um nó no balão branco, entregando-o ao Hyuuga que o segurou, sem contestar. Nenhum balão restava, o que fez o médico concluir que aquele fora o último ato daquela apresentação.

E sem nada dizer, ele observou a curiosa figura da dona dos balões devolver o funil e a sacola à mochila. O cenho do médico não se encontrava franzido, e a face não se mostrava indiferente, mas sim, carregada de um quê de curiosidade perante aquela randômica pessoa.

Os olhos castanhos se voltaram para os brancos.

"Lógico que esses foram apenas exemplos. Nós humanos somos extremamente diversos e temos coisas que os balões não têm." – disse a de coques, sorrindo divertida – "Nós nos expressamos muito melhor que balões, temos sentimentos, sofremos, choramos, rimos, amamos, invejamos, admiramos...Seja por pequenas ou grandes coisas." – contemplou – "Podemos interagir uns com os outros, aproveitar a vida de formas inimagináveis..." – contabilizou, pensativa.

Foi então a vez de Neji levantar uma dúvida.

"Mas e os balões? Possuem algo que nós humanos não temos?" – questionou, fitando-a calmamente.

A morena pareceu ponderar por alguns instantes, abrindo um sorriso realmente animado. Com um pulo, sentou-se ao lado do médico, pegando o balão branco da mão deste.

"Possuem, mas não é exatamente algo próprio apenas dos balões..." – disse, pensativa, recebendo um olhar interessado em resposta – "Na verdade, trata-se de um sonho que todos os humanos almejam ou já almejaram desde tempos remotos e que todo o balão possui guardado em si a partir do momento que se vêem preenchidos de ar." – contemplou com um leve ar sonhador – "Um sonho compartilhado entre humanos e balões, mas que apenas alguns destes últimos conseguiram realizar de modo pleno e literal." – afirmou, enigmática, incitando a curiosidade comedida do Hyuuga.

E a jovem ficou em silêncio, um sorriso maroto brincando nos lábios desta.

"O que seria isso?" – questionou o moreno, vencido pelo silêncio da dona dos balões.

A de coques sorriu, desta vez sincera, e soltou o balão branco que se elevou, alcançando os céus, indo conforme a brisa. Os olhares atentos e contemplativos de orbes castanhos e brancos acompanhavam aquela dança.

"Seja por um momento ínfimo, seja por um longo tempo, alguns balões tem a suprema experiência de poderem voar livres pelos céus, algo que dificilmente, ou até nunca, os humanos serão capazes de alcançar." – concluiu a morena, com um sorriso delicado, sem retirar os olhos do látex branco que experimentava a liberdade.

O olhar claro se moveu do céu para a pessoa ao seu lado, contemplando-a por um instante.

Novamente ele voltou o olhar ao céu, desta vez encarando a dúzia de balões que ainda se encontravam em sua mão. Uma certa melancolia lhe abateu naquele instante.

"Mas não importa se são balões ou se são pessoas, não é mesmo?" – observou – "O final sempre chegará, do mesmo modo, do mesmo jeito." – comentou o médico, fazendo a que até então o surpreendera, se surpreender.

Os olhos chocolate fitaram o indivíduo ao seu lado, notando o olhar do mesmo. Sorriu, fechando os olhos.

"Fato. Não importa se será de forma natural, envelhecendo no caso de nós, humanos, ou perdendo o ar, no caso dos balões; ou será por causas externas como assassinatos ou uma agulha, respectivamente. O fato é que somos tão frágeis e suscetíveis à morte quanto um balão cheio de ar." – constatou – "E sempre, independente da forma, damos aquele último suspirou ou grito, pelo simples fato de nossa hora ter chego." – fechou os olhos, voltando-se em direção ao médico que a fitava, sério.

Então os olhos se abriram, observando-o com um sorriso sereno.

"O começo, mas mais do que isso, o final, é sempre lembrado, seja no caso de humanos, seja no de balões." – observou, com os olhos voltados para o céu – "Porém, exatamente por este motivo, prestar atenção no fim e por vezes no começo, não é o que realmente importa. O meio sim é importante." – afirmou, sorridente.

E naquele instante, mais do que em qualquer outro, Neji se voltou, intrigado.

"Nós nascemos e morreremos. Isso é um fato." – contemplou, erguendo o indicador – "Um balão se enche e então murcha ou estoura. Outro fato." – observou, fazendo o dedo médio seguir o mesmo caminho do indicador – "Estes fatos ocorrem com todos os humanos, balões e qualquer coisa que exista, afinal, tudo que começa, um dia acaba." – afirmou, baixando os dois dedos levantados, adquirindo então uma expressão aborrecida – "E pensando assim, vendo por esta perspectiva, os humanos são iguais. Nascem como bebês e morrem se tornando cinzas ou simples cadáveres. Algo realmente maçante." – constatou.

Aquelas palavras refletiam o exato pensamento que, alguns minutos atrás, o médico ao seu lado possuía em mente e, por algum motivo, a morena parecia saber isso. Esta notou a face pensativa do Hyuuga, abrindo um sorriso divertido na face.

"Por isso eu disse que o início e, mais que tudo, o fim, não importam." – tornou a dizer, guardando na mochila o que ainda se encontrava fora – "Aquilo que realmente nos difere, o que torna os balões e, conseqüentemente, os humanos, realmente interessantes é, justamente, o meio." – e fechou o zíper da mochila, colocando-a nas costas – "Do que somos feitos, o que aparentamos, como crescemos, quem conhecemos, o que vivemos..." – enumerou – "Isso, na minha opinião, é o que vale a pena. Não a morte." – disse, sorridente, levantando-se.

E por meio daquele discurso, somado aos anteriores, Neji tomou consciência do que de fato estava perdendo de vista, o verdadeiro motivo que o fizera se tornar médico e que ele carregava consigo há mais de 20 anos.

Hyuuga Neji se tornara médico, pois tinha a ânsia de poder salvar pessoas até e além de onde a medicina permitia. Almejava vê-las aproveitar a vida, crescer, adquirir personalidades, conhecer pessoas, aproveitar amores, amigos e famílias, serem livres. Não desejava que as pessoas morressem, sumissem, sem a oportunidade de realizar tudo o que aspiravam em vida...

E, mais do que tudo, não queria que ninguém vivesse a má sorte de seu pai que, por conta de uma doença mal cuidada, nada pudera fazer além de trabalhar e cuidar da família por um curto período de anos.

Aquelas constatações, lembranças e motivos fizeram um brilho renovado surgir no olhar do médico que, por sua vez, tornou a face deste um pouco mais amena. Notando aquilo ao fitá-lo de soslaio, a morena abriu um sorriso, realmente satisfeito.

"Eu não disse que balões eram incríveis?" – questionou, esticando os braços acima da cabeça, fazendo o médico encará-la curioso perante o repentino comentário – "Só nesses poucos minutos que você os segurou, sua expressão já parece bem melhor." – concluiu, voltando-se para o rapaz que permanecia sentado.

Neji a fitou com certa curiosidade e ela sorriu em resposta à pergunta não dita.

"Os balões" – e ela apontou para a nuvem colorida que o Hyuuga ainda segurava – "me disseram que você não parecia bem." – explicou – "Acredite, não tenho tanta percepção assim." – afirmou, com um quê de diversão na voz.

Os olhos brancos piscaram algumas vezes e ele sorriu, sarcástico.

"A senhorita é uma figura e tanto." – afirmou, e apesar de estranha, a frase era sincera.

"Obrigada." – retrucou a moça, divertida, batendo o olhar contra o relógio de pulso – "Nossa, olha a hora. Preciso ir." – disse, coçando a cabeça com uma expressão de quem acaba de lembrar de algo – "Bem, foi um prazer conversar com você." – afirmou, sorrindo.

As sobrancelhas do moreno se arquearam.

"Eu não disse nada, praticamente." – observou, fazendo-a rir.

"Certo." – concordou – "Então obrigada por agüentar meu falatório." – retificou a morena, divertida – "Aliás, falei, falei e nem ao menos me apresentei. Que falta de educação." – observou, um tanto indignada consigo – "Meu nome é Yuei Tenten, mas pode me chamar de Tenten." – apresentou-se sorrindo – "E o seu?" – questionou.

"Hyuuga Neji." – replicou o médico, simplesmente.

"Tudo bem se eu te chamar apenas por Neji?" – questionou, recebendo um positivo – "Que bom. Bem, então agora eu preciso ir, Neji." – disse.

"Antes, poderia me responder a duas perguntas, contando com esta?" – perguntou o rapaz, sério.

"Esperto." – comentou a de coques, sorrindo – "Não me deu brecha para nenhuma piada a respeito da quantidade de perguntas." – observou, divertida – "Mas claro, respondo sim." – afirmou.

"Você está indo embora." – constatou – "E eu, o que faço com esses balões?" – e indicou a dúzia de látex flutuante.

Os olhos castanhos se abriram, surpresos, soltando um sonoro riso em seguida.

"Confesso que até havia me esquecido." – disse, entre risos – "Bem, se quiser, pode entregá-los às crianças no meu lugar." – afirmou, divertida.

O médico, contudo, pareceu pouco animado com aquela perspectiva trabalhosa.

"Você vem sempre a esse parque?" – questionou – " Posso guardar os balões e te entregar um outro dia. Não moro muito longe daqui." – observou, impassível.

Tenten piscou algumas vezes.

"Sabe que se não fosse pela sua seriedade, eu com certeza veria isso como uma cantada?" – replicou, colocando uma das mãos sobre a cintura.

"Uma cantada não pode ser séria?" – perguntou o médico, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

"Ah, então isso _foi_ uma cantada." – disse, vendo-o estreitar os olhos em uma negação muda – "Brincadeira." – afirmou, sorrindo com a pouca paciência do rapaz – "Não precisa me devolver os balões, mas em todo o caso, eu estou aqui todos os dias durante a parte da manhã. Se não tiver o que fazer, venha aqui para conversarmos. É sempre bom conhecer pessoas novas." – e abriu um sorriso amigável, observando o relógio novamente – "Agora eu vou, _mesmo_. Estou realmente atrasada. Espero vê-lo de novo Neji, até mais." – despediu-se, começando a correr em seguida.

O médico deu um aceno com a cabeça, vendo-a sumir em uma curva.

Seu olhar se voltou para os balões, baixando para as pessoas que andavam pelo parque. Os olhos brancos então se fecharam e um sorriso discreto se abriu nos lábios finos.

Se o que Tenten lhe disse era verdade – que balões eram reflexos das pessoas –, então, seguindo a linha de raciocínio contrária, pessoas podiam ser comparadas a balões: diferentes entre si, cheias de cores e que sempre tinham algo a ensinar a outros, de diversos modos.

Neji, até minutos atrás, era um balão branco, cego e limitado pelas inúmeras cordas que o prendiam ao trabalho.

Tenten surgira, sem aviso, como um balão colorido e radiante, refletindo todas as luzes existentes a ponto de fazer, o que quer que segurava as cordas do Hyuuga, abrir-se o suficiente para livrá-lo de algumas amarras, permitindo que ele se sentisse voando um pouco mais livre, vendo um facho do céu azul.

Se tudo continuasse naquele ritmo, não era difícil prever que dali algum tempo, talvez seu balão estivesse apto a voar livremente pelo infinito.

E com aquele pensamento, os dedos de sua mão esquerda se abriram, libertando os balões de sua prisão, tingindo o céu daquele dia. Um ínfimo sorriso surgiu na face do médico, ao mesmo tempo em que ele se levantava, fitando o vôo colorido.

Em meio aquilo, Neji se viu obrigado a voltar àquele parque em um outro dia, afinal, acabara perdendo os balões que pertenciam à Tenten e devido a isso, ele realmente precisava se desculpar... o que era uma mentira.

A verdade era que certa vez ele ouvira que um ser humano qualquer com uma ou duas frases é capaz de se tornar o mais belo dos seres.

Não foram duas ou mesmo uma frase e sim um extenso monólogo, mas em nada aquilo mudava o fato de que, aos olhos do Hyuuga, a mulher de coques se tornou talvez não – ou sim – a figura mais bela, mas com certeza a mais interessante que conhecera e, por conta disso, o médico estava decidido a não deixar que acontecesse com a dona dos balões o mesmo que acontecera com os pertences desta.

Neji, a partir daquele momento, jamais deixaria que Tenten escapasse de seu alcance, tal como um balão de ar.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas da autora:**

Yoh minna-san!

Primeiramente, após exato um mês... Feliz Aniversário Prisma-san! \o/ Está certo que eu já lhe dei os devidos parabéns (um pouco atrasado, diga-se de passagem), mas, lógico, não podia faltar o presente feito com todo o carinho e dedicação possível! ;D

Esta one-shot estava quase pronta desde o dia 09 do mês passado, mas devido a minha absurda falta de inspiração, demorou mais do que devia para ser concluído (e foi um dos motivos para o meu atraso no "parabéns" a ser dado. Sorry Prisma! U.u'').

Sobre a fic, um insight que surgiu quando eu estava a caminho da rodoviária e vi um balão fugir pela janela de um carro e passear pela rua, sendo levado pelo movimento dos automotivos. Passei a divagar sobre o fato e, ao chegar em casa e encher uma bexiga (termo que só não usei por achar estranho), aos trancos e barrancos deu nisso. Espero que não tenha ficado muito estranho e sem sentido. o.o'

Neji e Tenten, porque além de ser o casal favorito (acho) da Prisma-san, bem... qual outro casal possui uma jovem meio nonsense e sensível em contrapartida a um rapaz um tanto quanto aprisionado e indiferente? ;D

Aliás, o nosso gênio "se tornou" médico porque esta é uma das profissões que eu acho a cara dele (a outra é advocacia e uma terceira seria psicologia, ambas por motivos diversos). O sobrenome da Tenten... bem, eu desde sempre uso este sobrenome. Um dia eu explico o significado. Ohohohohoho... XD

Enfim, espero que tenham gostado! Dúvidas, angústias, críticas e sugestões à vontade! XD

Domo arigatou!

Ja ne!

_Meriu (Mar/2009)_


End file.
